It's Time
by nickanderson839037
Summary: It's been a year since Sora's parents died. Kairi is in love with Naminè, they all start to smoke. Sora has trouble in school. Zexion kicked them out of the house. everything is just going wrong! Read to find out more! XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Problem...

It's been a year since the car accident. A year since Roxas and I almost killed each other. A year since I had thoughts about killing myself. A year since my 15th birthday. A year since Roxas's 14th birthday. A year since Axel started smoking. A year since we all started smoking. A year since Zexion kicked us out. And a half a year till we finally all moved into together without Demyx and Zexion. A year since my last fight with Riku. A year since Kairi became lesbian with her best friend Naminè.

"Sora you coming?" Riku asked turning around, showing me his beautiful eye's.

"Yeah wait up." I said running to him at the edge of school grounds. I kissed him and we walked up to Destiny Islands School. Axel was leaning on the side of the brick building, smoking a cigaret. Wearing his tight skinny jeans his striped black and white long sleeve shirt and leather biker jacket. Roxas came over and walked over to Axel and lit a cigarette. Now as his older brother I should tell him to stop, but hell! I do it to! Kairi and Naminè came running over to us and Kairi said...

"Hey guys guess what!"

"What?" Riku said

"Zexion and Demyx are moving into our neighborhood because his father took back the house!" Naminè said.

"That's it." I said "That's the news? Zexion and Demyx are the ones that kicked us out of the house because we started smoking! Why do we care!" I said very pissed off.

"Come on Sora, lay off of them." Kairi said

"Why did Zexion kick you out Kairi, why?" I asked.

"He doesn't like Naminè." She replied

"He doesn't like Naminè, so he kicked you out." I said

"What ever, lets go were'er going to be late for class." She said.

Roxas, Axel, Riku, Kairi, Naminè and I all walked up the stairs to the school building Roxas peeled off into the 9th Grade hall Kairi and Naminè went to the electives hallway where their homerooms were. Riku and I went to the 10th grade hall way and Axel went to In School Suspension for smoking in class. Riku went to Ms. Waterguy's room for his homeroom and I went to Mr. Smith's class for my homeroom.

"Hey look it's the gay fuck!" said Jordan from across the room.

_Shut the fuck up_ I was thinking in my mind. This was a reoccurring problem. Riku tried to back me up, they punched him, Kairi tried, they pushed her in a locker, Axel tried, he got ISS. So I was alone in this problem.

"Hey! Gay fuck! I'm talking to you!" He said

"What?" I asked

"You still a gay fuck?" He asked

"I'm not a gay fuck. I'm just gay!" I yelled punching him in the face.

He turned around and kicked me in the balls. I landed on my backpack (which was on my side) and hit my knee on the desk. Mr. Smith walked in and asked...

"What happen in here? Why is Sora lying on the ground?"

"He punched me in the face and I acted in self defense!" Jordan lied, he lied so bad that even Mr. Smith knew he was lying.

"Jordan that is three day's of ISS and Haile help Sora up!" Mr. Smith up.

"Um...I don't necessarily want to Mr. Smith." She replied

"Vexon! You help Sora up." Mr. Smith said sounding irritated.

"No thank you sir." He replied

"Fine if know one will help Sora up he will just have to lay there." Mr. Smith said.

I felt left out. I felt like the problem wasn't getting better. It was just getting worst. Mr. Smith seemed to not care. No one in my homeroom liked me, no one in the school really liked me. I only had five friends in the entire school. I needed to transfer schools, or just homerooms.

"Your going to die. Gay fuck!" Jordan whispered while walking by me and kicking me in the side while I was still lying on the ground.

"Ugh!" I cried trying to get up, but one of Jordan's "friends" pushed me down.

I finally was able to get up and I walked out of the classroom, the halls were deserted accept for Jordan, Vexon and five other of there followers and Riku. My Riku was getting thrown against the lockers.

"How do you like it Gay Mother Fucker!" Jordan said throwing him into a locker.

I put my bag down and ran over there and kicked Jordan in the balls and punched Vexon in the face and the five others well they threw me against a locker and I swear I blacked out for a few minutes, this is all I could hear...

"Come on Jordan! Lets get out of here before we get in more trouble then we already are!"

"Bye, Bye Gay Fucks!"

I got back to my senses, I got up and walked to my next class.

"Sora! Your fifteen minutes late! Where were you?" Asked Ms. Joy

"Shoved into lockers" I said

"Sora don't talk to me like that! Sit down!" She said

"Yes Ms. Joy."

I sat down next to Kairi and Naminè, and Naminè asked...

"Where have you been?"

"I told you in front of the class when I walked in." I whispered

"Jordan?" She asked

"Jordan." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fight...

_**This chapter is a long one so...Enjoy! ~Nick**_

Class was over ten minutes after I got there so this time I stuck with Kairi and Naminè and I got to my next class on time. Which sucked because it was gym, and all the boys had to change out together. Jordan was in my class.

I walked into the locker room and thank God that Jordan had to go to ISS before gym so that one was clear, but three other followers was in my class. I went to my locker and got my gym clothes out and I took my shirt off and one of the followers said...

"He's used to doing that with his boyfriend! Stripping!"

Everyone laughed. I put my gym shirt on. Then I removed my one out of three belts and put it in my locker. Then the other two. I the took my jeans off. Another one of the followers said...

"Look out he might rape you from behind! Because he gay!"

Every laughed. I put my gym shorts on. They required me to put different shoes on then my heavy weight boots and make me put on sneakers. So I did. I missed then clanking of my belts and chains. I went out to the gym floors and I wouldn't believe what I saw. I saw Jordan and the six others all walking towards me.

"He doesn't have the precious teachers to get his back now." Jordan said

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

Jordan punched me in the gut and slammed my head on his knee. A crowd formed and started to chant.

_Great just what I wanted. Can this day get any worse._

Jordan picked me up, and punched me in the face. Then Vexon started to kick me on the ground.

_Stop punching me!_ I thought as I took off my belt and whipped Jordan in the face. Then Vexon, and then I and ran to the locker room. I threw off my shirt and put my other one on. I then put my skinny jeans back on, my belts and my heavy boots. I ran out of the locker room, but I had a cooler thrown at me. Then they kicked and punched me, thrown on the floor, and coolers thrown on me. The rest of the class came in and they stopped. I got up slowly, barley able to move. I ran out of the gym, then out of the school. I texted Riku this...

hey riku, im leaving school today, TGIS. ill see you L8R..

I ran all the way home. I opened the door and ran up to my room. I dug through my closet looking for a picture. My mothers picture. It took me so long, Riku and the rest got home. Riku came into my room and asked...

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a picture!" I said with my cut lip and bloody nose.

"Which one?" He asked

"The one of my mother." I said with no expression.

"I'll help you then." He said in compassion

"No. No thank you." I said my eye's starting to water.

"Sora? Sora are you okay?" He asked with compassion.

"No Riku! No I'm not! Today I got beat up four times! I got ISS! My mother is gone! We live in a shity house, and we are all fucking smoking! I'm not alright!" I yelled crying now.

"Sora. It's fine. We'll get threw this. Together!" He said trying to cheer me up. But he knew nothing would work. He hugged me and got me onto my feet. Kissed me and told me to go downstairs and get something to eat. It was true. I needed to calm down. It was a miracle that I survived the attacks from Jordan. I just needed something to eat. I went down stairs. Kairi and Naminè were making out on the sofa, I walked right by them. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a can of soup. I put in a bole and put it in the microwave. Axel walked in from the front door. His cloths were ripped.

"Axel, baby! What happened!" Roxas said running over to him.

"I got into a fight with Jordan. I kicked his ass. The teachers weren't there to protect him!" He said cockily.

_That's exactly what Jordan and Vexon said to me before they kicked my ass! I wonder if there taking out what Axel did to them on me! _

"Axel?" I said

"Yeah what's up Sora?" He replied

"When did you kick there ass's?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Around homeroom time! Why?" He replied sounding suspicious

"No reason just asking." I said turning away.

"Oh my God! What happen to you Sora?" Naminè asked

"Nothing! God!" I yelled getting my soup out of the microwave.

"Okay...I was just wondering. Sorry." She said walking back to the living room.

"Sora? Do you like Naminè?" Kairi asked.

"Of course! Why?" I replied looking suspicious

"Because every time she ask's you a question your always yelling." She said looking worried.

"Kairi. I love Naminè and I love you. You all are the only friends I have. I don't hate Naminè, it's just that she's always catching me off guard when I'm upset." I said hugging her.

"Then...why are you upset?" She asked looking at me.

"You don't need to know right now." I said walking over to the table and sat down to eat.

I was eating my soup and I thought...

_What should I do? Riku and I are the only ones that know about the problem. I don't know if I should tell anyone else. I love them all like there my brothers and sisters! But if I tell Kairi or Naminè they will tell the principal and Jordan or Vexon will probably beat me up or kill me. I could tell Roxas because they don't bother him that much, but as sone as Roxas talks to them about it they will beat him up. If I tell Axel he will beat them up. Then they will beat me up. Riku was the only one I could tell at the moment, because he doesn't talk to people that much, unlike Kairi, Naminè, Roxas and Axel. That's why I love him! Anyway I'm going to talk to Riku about it again because, well let's face it. He's beautiful, and I can tell him anything. _

I finished my soup and walked up to his room. I knocked on his door...

"Come in!" He said all cheerful.

"Ahh Sora! What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked

"Riku you know how Jordan is always beating me up and threatening me and saying he'll kill me?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied

"Well today Jordan and Vexon almost did kill me. I swear I have two broken ribs." I said

"Oh my God Sora, are you okay." He said rubbing my ribs.

"Yeah I am." I said

Riku started to kiss me, then he started to massage my ass. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and took of my belts, and started to slide my pants off. I grabbed his shirt and took it off, he took mine off. He locked the door, then threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. We were making out and he slid my pants off. I was in my boxers and him in his. He started to hump me and I groaned. My tongue in his mouth, our dicks touching. He took off my boxers and I took off his. We were naked and making out and humping each other.

"Riku, oh! Riku, Oh!" I yelled out.

We stopped for a minute.

"Yeah Sora." he asked panting

"We need to stop." I said panting

"Why." He asked as I got up "Your so sexy, you only weigh ninety one pounds, and your almost sixteen! You barley have any meat on your bones."

"I know Riku, and you only weigh ninety six pounds and you don't have any meat on your bones and your very sexy! But I can't have sex tonight. I'm sorry." I said putting my pants on and the rest of my clothes.

I ran out of there and accidentally walked into Kairi's room and her and Naminè were having sex. They were naked and they were humping each other. I ran out of there as fast as I could, I finally got to my room and I fell asleep in the most uncomfortable clothes.


End file.
